Sequel to Hunter X Hunter (2011) Manga The Dark Continent
by Tobee
Summary: Togashi never updates and someone has to do it. (Need help though)
1. Chapter 1

AN: You notice how Togashi keeps taking hiatuses? I finished the series and I think he won't be updating his manga anytime soon so I'll try to write what I think will take place next in the story after all that happened. But I need time to think and I'd appreciate if you could send me messages on what you think might happen. In fact, you can leave it in a review which will be credited but I might delete it to avoid spoilers for other fellow readers.

* * *

><p>Recap-<p>

Gon loses his nen power and splits up with Killua. Killua travels the world with Alluka and I think Gon went home.

Ging and Pariston quit the Zodiacs and embark on a journey to the Dark Continent with his Beyond Netero team.

Kirapika and Leorio replace them.

(That's all I remember so if you remember anything else, tell me. I guess I need to reread the end of the manga tonight.)

* * *

><p>After I'm done recapping the stuff after the anime I'll start writing for real<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Beans threw open the door. "Everyone!" He screamed. "We have a big problem!"

Kanzai yawned. "Oh hey Beans, you came at the right time. Take a seat, so it seems like Cheadle has a big announcement."

Saiyu glanced at Cheadle. "Ya ain't gonna say that you're quitting now are ya? Chairman-sama."

Cheadle rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, because that is about as likely as you cleaning that filthy mouth of yours, so rest assured monkey." She glanced at the urgent Beans. "Judging from your manner, it seems quite urgent."

"YES!" Beans exclaimed. "Please watch this!"

He projected the video onto the white screen. A fat man appeared before them. _"Voluminous resources! An overflowing food supply! In other words, a bountiful future sleep there-ho!"_

Kanzai tilted his head. "Who is this guy?"

"Emperor Hoicoro of the Kakin Empire," Piyon muttered. "99% of all elementary scholars would get that…"

Botobai stared at the man on the screen incredulously. "Voluminous? Overflowing? Hey now…"

Geru gulped. "Could the place he's talking about be…?"

Emperor Hoicoro continued on cheerfully. _"And so! My great Kakin Empire will bear the burden of all mankind's dreams! I hereby declare, that we advance into the Dark Continent!"_

Saccho's expression darkened. "I knew it, the Dark Continent."

"Mankind's greatest taboo!" Ginta exclaimed.

Saiyu narrowed his eyes. "The untouchable zone…"

Kanzai looked confused at everyone's dark reactions upon hearing the name Dark Continent. "Um, what is this Dark Continent place?" He asked.

Cluck pointed at him incredulously. "Are you for real?" She screeched. "Just what _do_ you know exactly? What kind of Hunter are you?"

Instead of scolding Kanzai like Clook, Geru explained to Kanzai calmly. "The world outside of the world map." She replied. "Different kinds of 'other humanities' live there, and that's where the magical beasts originally came from."

Mizaistom remained a poker face. "Ancient documents and ruins chronicle documents how whenever mankind try to enter that continent, the world meets catastrophe. The present-day five continents, the V5, signed a non-aggression treaty with regards to it over two hundred years ago!"

On the screen, the fat emperor continued on his speech. _"To be bound by superstitions that were spread by a certain large country in the past and already in decline is nothing but nonsense-hoi! It is an emerging country like us is what pulls the modern world here and now! New doors! The time to open them has come!"_

"Are these guys saying that they can actually pull it off?" Mizaistom looked like he wasn't sure whether to congratulate them on their courage or brainlessness.

"Young?" Piyon snorted. "They're just a super old country that renamed itself right?"

Saiyu looked back. "Have they gotten so cocky from their economic growth that they think they can ignore the treaty and just act independently?"

Clook frowned. "Was Kakin even affiliated with the treaty in the first place?"

"It's the obligation of every country isn't it?" Mizaistom asked.

Cheadle sighed. "They may not be affiliated." Everyone glanced at her. "Around thirty years ago, in what was called 'The History's Quiet Revolution', Kakin took advantage of what was called the Shinrikan incident to shift from an imperial socialist state to a parliamentary democracy. On that occasion, they removed the royal families' names from the country name and restarted as a completely different country. If at that time, they swept all treaties and secret agreements they had with other countries under the rug…"

Saccho looked horrified. "That can't be, even beyond the moral question it raises, you couldn't even call them a target for sanction for this…!"

"This certainly is troubling news." Botobai grumbled.

However, Bean's urgent expression didn't die. "No! There's more! Look! The really troubling thing comes next, please watch!" He pointed at the screen.

"_With us taking full responsibility for the expedition team to the Dark Continent, we have successfully gained the support of the most absolute people for the mission ho! I will now introduce them ho!"_ The king swept his hand and a surprising figure appeared on the screen.

_Netero-san!?_

The Twelve Zodiacs stared incredulously. _"A man who is the chief of the world's most preeminent specialists, and while managing stalwarts trained by a lifetime of battles, made it through his active duty! The legendary Hunter, Isaac Netero – the honorable man's son, Beyond Netero ho!"_

The Twelve Zodiacs bolted up from their seats in absolute shock. They were stunned. "**_CHAIRMAN NETERO HAD A _****_SON_****_!?_**" They screamed.

"But I heard that he didn't have a single living relative?" Mizaistom cried.

Geru gulped. "I think we should…investigate the authenticities first…"

On the screen, Beyond Netero spoke. _"My father whom I always love and respect, would always tell me, 'The moment when you stop taking on challenges is when your life is over!' If you decipher myths and ancient ruins, it is obvious that our ancient ancestors came here from that continent! Before I set foot on our native ground, there may be obstacles that stand in our way…"_

His deep, intelligent voice and wild manner… suddenly it feels like as if Chairman Netero was back to life again. Drops of cold sweat appeared on Saiyu's forehead. "I don't think…we need to investigate this do we…?"

Ginta was almost crying._ He looks just like him…it's almost like the Chairman himself is speaking!_

"_They will be cleared away by me! Age, gender, nationality! Occupation, Race! I don't care about a single one of them! By all means, everyone should have an equal chance! I won't deny any person who has the spirit of facing challenges in their hearts, anyone who seeks a new world are our precious family! There's certain to be a role for every individual, you just have to step forward! Gather to Kakin! Let's go to a new world! I'll definitely take you there!"_

Silence.

Beans observed all this. Everyone is shaking…_ I can't blame them, even I could see the image of a chairman giving a speech superimposed on him…_ "Everyone, the truth is, the Chairman left behind two DVDs." He held up two fingers.

The Zodiacs gasped. "So the Chairman knew in advance that this would happen?" Saiyu asked.

Beans put the DVD onto the table. The Zodiacs stared. "Yes, _'If someone appears publicly naming himself as my child, show this to the entire Zodiac Twelve' _'he said."

"For real?" Kanzai gasped. "Let's see it!"

"Are you an idiot?" Clook snapped. "He said _all_ the Zodiacs, two of them aren't here!"

"Are you kidding me?" Saiyu whined. "It'll take forever to find that idiot Ging you moron!"

"Pariston is sure to be in his office at this time…" Botobai said quietly.

"No," Saccho interrupted. "He's no longer the Vice Chairman anymore, right?"

Ginta blinked. "Oh yeah, we need to decide on a Vice Chairman."

Mizaistom glanced at Cheadle. "Was your important announcement about the Vice Chairman Cheadle?"

Geru shooed away his question. "Leave that for later, the message is priority."

Piyon tilted her head in an innocent matter. "Regardless of Paris, I don't think Ging would even pick up his phone."

Cheadle raised her hand. "Quiet down everyone!" She barked. "Now then, I will be making my announcement first, because I don't think that it's unrelated to the situation." She took a deep breath. "Pariston and Ging have both asked to withdraw from the Zodiacs, and I approved of this. Therefore, the 10 Zodiacs currently here are all the members. I feel that we fulfill the conditions of reading the message …What do you all think?" She met their stares. "And another thing, I have received – a special mission from the V5: To hunt Beyond Netero."


End file.
